Nadie como tu
by marsromina
Summary: esta historia nos cuenta que el amor verdadero no es siempre el primero, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie como tu**

 **Un día difícil**

En una oficina de un prestigioso hotel de Tokio llamado Milenio de Plata, se encuentra la secretaria de ventas organizando la sala de reuniones.

Llevando en sus manos varias carpetas, y tratando de hacer malabares para acomodar todo lo mas rápido posible. Pero en su paso se le atraviesa una silla y cae con todo al piso, desordenando las carpetas.

_ **pero sera posible, no puedo ser mas estúpida, y ahora que hago... que desastre, ¿que hago?** (para su desgracia, al agacharse se le raja la camisa)... **noooo, ¿ que mas me puede pasar?.**

Suena su celular

 **_ hay,** **pero y ahora que paso** **.**.. (se dispone a contestar)... **hola, ¿que pasa?** (Escucha con atención)... **¿pero que hizo?**... (contestan)... **pero esto** **y** **trabajando, yo... pero ¿PARA QUE TE PAGO NENA?,** (enojada), **deja ya veo como me arreglo y voy para allá**.

Termina de juntar las cosas y por culpa de la llamada se olvida de su camisa.

Sale de la sala y muy distraída choca contra un hombre que venia de espalda con un café.

_ **ooh, rayos lo siento mucho, discúlpeme, lo siento...** (avergonzada)

 **_tenga más cuidado por donde camina** , (observa su camisa rasgada)... **cada vez vienen a trabajar mas desarreglados, cámbiese esa camisa señorita, no es un hotel de bajo prestigio para que trabaje así.**

La mujer queda en el pasillo muy avergonzada y molesta por lo que le dijo el hombre.

¿que mas le podía pasar hoy?

En resumen, así comienza esta historia, Mina es una joven secretaria, que no ha tenido buena suerte, pero tener un día gris no significa que todo en su vida sea así.

Ella trabaja para un importante y prestigioso hombre de negocios, que esta dejando la empresa para dedicarse a descansar. Decide después de muchos años dejar su dirección en manos de su hijo Yaten kou. El mal educado que la trato mal en el pasillo. Y quien no sabe nada de trabajo, era su primer día como director y ya se quería llevar el mundo por delante.

El día sigue:

 **_ amiga, tengo un problema...** le dice mina a Haruka otra de las secretarias.

 **_¿que te paso por enésima un camión, al menos dame el numero de la matricula, se ve que es apasionado...** le dice haruka riendo de su camisa rota.

_ **basta che, no es lo que pe** **n** **sas... acaba de llegar el hijito mimado y le tire sin querer un café, para colmo me llamo mi niñera, que dice que la nena no quiere ir al** **colegio** **, que ella no sabe que hacer, !no sabe que hac** **er !** **...¿podes creerlo vos? Le estoy pagando a una** **inútil**. Dice mina enojada.

 **_** **bueno tranquilizate, no ganas nada con enojarte, ademas tu niña es muy jodida cuando quiere.** Haruka tratando de calmarla

 **_** **¿me podes cubrir unos minutos?..**. mina afligida.

 **_** **contá conmigo, pero trata de no demorarte...** le dice su amiga

 **_** **mil gracias..**. toma su bolso y las llaves de su auto, sale de prisa caminando para atrás y cuando se da vuelta se choca con otro hombre. Era un joven alto, de ojos celeste bien claros, pelo blanco, largo atado con una cola desprolija y su vestimenta informal un poco desarreglado.

 **_** **hay otra vez, este no es mi día, discúlpeme señor...** grita mina

 **_** **no te preocupes, fue un accidente, estoy bien... dice el hombre... permitame ayudarle...** le ayuda a levantar su bolso y las llaves... tome aquí esta todo, soy Kunsite. Se presenta

 **_muchas gracias, soy Mina, y nuevamente perdón por el incidente.**

 **_** **un gusto haber sido atropellado por usted...** kunsite con una gran sonrisa.

 **_** **ni me lo diga, hoy no parece ser un buen día y recién comienza, disculpe debo correr, estoy muy apurada, adiós...** mina sale corriendo del hotel hasta su auto, deja al joven que la mira con entusiasmo, pero al llegar al auto, un papelito en su parabrisas le anunciaba que la mala suerte seguía...

 **_** **no, (sonrisa irónica)... una multa, no pues, ¿que hice para merecer esto?...** resignada guarda la multa y sale hasta su casa en su vehículo. Al llegar a su casa...

 **_** **Molly!... ¿donde esta Luna?...** mina le pregunta a su niñera que esta sentada, comiendo palomitas y mirando televisión.

 **_** **uuu... estaba mirando una novela, ya le ordeno todo, lunita esta en su habitación..**. molly tratando de sacudir el sillón.

 **_** **solo recoge tus cosas, toma tu dinero y no vuelvas por favor...** Mina muy seria

La joven sin decir nada, toma sus cosas y se va, mientras que la joven madre va a buscar a su niña. Al entrar en su habitación puede ver unos piesitos asomando bajo una mesita que esta tapada con telas.

 **_mmm... ¿donde estará mi pequeña?... ¿será que esta en la cocina?...bueno tendré que irme a buscarla...**.abre la puerta pero no sale, se aproxima a su pequeña con mucho cuidado, la nena comienza a salir de su escondite sin darse cuenta que su mama estaba aun allí. Mientras tanto su madre esta detrás de ella y la asusta. Luego la abraza y le da muchos besos.

 **_mami... me asustaste...** luna abrasando a su mamá.

 **_solo lo hice porque no me respondías, ¿que paso que no fuiste a clases hoy?...** le dice mina acariciando el pelo de su niña.

 **_** **no podía ir mami, hoy era el día de llevar a tu papá, y mi papi no pudo ir, los chicos se iban a reír de mi, ¿porque papá no viene a verme, lo extraño mucho?..**. le dice la pequeña entre un llanto que comienza a salir. La madre la abraza fuerte con un nudo en su garganta, intenta no reaccionar con enojo ante la falta de preocupación que tiene el padre de Luna e intenta calmar a su hija.

 **_mi amor tu papá, también te extraña, pero su trabajo lo tiene muy ocupado ya veras que pronto vendrá a verte, pero porque no me avisaste de que hoy hacías presentación en el colegio, podría haber ido yo...**

 **_** **porque, tenía que ser papá, perdón...** le dice la niña.

 **_bueno, se me ocurrió una idea, vamos a la casa de la tía Serena ella estará encantada de que te quedes con ella hoy, ¿que te parece?...**

_ **siiii, vamos...** Luna muy entusiasmada.

Tomaron camino hasta la casa de la tía de la pequeña, cuando llegaron, había un espectáculo fuera del departamento...

_ **sabes que, quedate con tu departamento, idiota, pero a mi no me ves nunca mas...** gritaba serena mientras destruía a golpes el auto de su ex novio que le gritaba en ropa interior desde el edificio.

 **_tranquilizate , loca, te voy a denunciar, nooo mi auto...** gritaba Diamante.

 **_¿LOCA?...loca tu abuela, idiota quedate con esa mujerzuela, idiota te odio, te odio...** Serena muy desquiciada...

Llega la policía, mina trata de calmar a su hermana que esta rompiendo todo...

 **_cochino, maldito, de tantas suripantas que hay por el mundo, te venís a meter con esta serpiente, huuuuuy te odio, mira como estoy dejando tu lindo autito, maldito.**

 **_haber, haber si nos calmamos, ¿que esta pasando aquí?...** le dice un oficial a la joven

 **_que no ve la enorme cornamenta que tengo en la cabeza, ya tiene flores,** **¿las ve señor oficial?...** serena muy sarcástica.

 **_** **¿flores?¿de que habla señorita?...** dice el policía

 **_** **flor de cuerno que tengo, gracias al dueño de este auto, pero deje que baje y verá...** dice serena amenazando con el palo.

 **_** **serena ya basta, controlate..**. mina

 **_** **lo siento señorita pero me va a tener que acompañar, hay una denuncia en su contra..**. dice el policia


	2. Chapter 2

**tres son multitud**

Desde un principio las cosas se vieron complicadas para Mina, pero el día aun no termina.

En una comisaria:

 **_Esto es abuso de poder, ustedes no me pueden tener detenida, yo solo estaba haciendo, lo que cualquier mujer haría en mi situación, ese maldito lo merecía...** decía Serena tratando de justificar su desquicio.

 **_Señorita, usted estaba haciendo un escándalo en la vía pública, ademas fue denunciada por daños y perjuicios por su marido...** decía el jefe de policías.

 **_Ex marido, señor... ese idiota ya no es nada para mi...** Serena enojada.

 **_basta Sere por favor, tranquilizate ya...** decía Mina nerviosa

La joven mira a su hermana y se da cuenta que estaba con su sobrina pequeña, y comienza a reaccionar pensando que debe tranquilizare y pensar en lo que hizo.

 **_hay hermana perdoname, mira donde te traje perdón...** serena sinceramente.

 **_bien ahora que se calmo, señorita, tendré que hacerle una advertencia, al ver que no tiene antecedentes y por los hechos queda en libertad pero tendrá que presentarse en unas** **semanas para firmar unos papeles de seguimiento, y le sugiero que no se vuelva a repetir, puede irse..**. le dice el policía.

Luego de salir de la comisaria, Mina llevo a su hermana y a su niña hasta su casa.

 **_por favor cuida a Luna, debo volver a la oficina y trata de no traer mas problemas, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy...** le dice Mina muy cansada.

 **_no te preocupes yo me encargo, pero me imagino que no vas a ir con esa facha...** le dice serena señalando le la camisa rota.

 **_rayos, ya me había olvidado, me cambio y salgo...** dijo mina apurada, mientra buscaba que ponerse, luego de encontrar una blusa salio directo a su trabajo ya que 2o minutos se habían convertido tres horas de retraso y un sin fin de llamadas de haruka.

En el hotel...

 **_por fin nena, ya no sabia que escusa decirle al jefecito, te estuvo buscando, anda urgente a su estudio**. Le decía haruka

 **_hay amiga mil gracias, después te cuento todo...** mina apurada sale a la oficina corriendo y se lleva por delante nuevamente al hombre que había conocido en la mañana...

 **_esto es un dejavu, me parece que si nos vamos a encontrar así tendré que aprender a aterrizar...** Kunzite sorprendido.

 **_discúlpeme, creame que lo siento, permitame ayudarlo...** mina levantando las cosas del hombre

_ **hasta que se digno en aparecer señorita, esta demora será descontada... y por favor tenga mas cuidado, es muy torpe usted, Kunzite ella será tu compañera de trabajo,** **señorita Mina indiquele sus ocupaciones y póngase a trabajar, tiene el escritorio lleno de expedientes por revisar.** Le dice su jefe Yaten.

 **_** **señor discúlpeme, tuve un incon...** intenta decir mina pero el la interrumpe.

 **_** **no me cuente su seguramente poco interesante historia, de como hace una empleada incompetente para no cumplir con su trabajo y dedíquese a hacer lo que le ordene, yo no tengo tiempo que perder..**. yaten le decía a la joven y luego le da la espalda y cierra la puerta de su oficina de un golpe de furia.

Mina se queda muda y con muchas cosa que gritarle al engreído de su jefe.

 **_no te preocupes por mi, ahora dime como puedo ayudarte con esos expedientes así no tenes más problemas...** Kunsite tratando de ayudar, al ver la cara de indignación que tenia su nueva compañera.

 **_gracias, disculpame hoy no ha sido mi día... pero ven, hay mucho por hacer...** dijo mina y comenzó a explicar el trabajo que debían hacer...

Luego de unas horas, habían solo tres personas en las oficinas aun trabajando, mina , kunsite y su compañero contador Darien, un joven muy apuesto que trabajaba mucho.

 **_** **hey estas cansado ya, vete a tu casa, yo debo recuperar horas no tu, no es justo que te quedes...** mina le dice a kunsite.

 **_** **no estoy cansado, ademas tengo buena compañía...** el joven le dice muy entusiasmado

 **_** **parece que tienes un buen compañero esta noche, Mina, deja que te ayude no seas orgullosa, ademas, yo me voy en unos minutos mi esposa me espera, y no tocare ningún violín para ustedes...** le dice Darien que se encuentra en la oficina observando todo.

 **_** **pero que estas diciendo, no seas tonto Darien, solo es le estoy enseñando lo que debe hacer ademas no necesito que me cuiden, huy que tonta soy me olvide de preguntarte... ¿como esta Beryl?... ¿que tenia?...** le dice mina nerviosa y tratando de cambiar de tema.

 **_** **mi mujer esta muy bien, no esta embarazada, y ya que cambias el tema amiga dentro de unos días haremos una cena en casa espero que vayas con Luna, y bueno capaz que vas acompañada amiga...** Darien molestando a mina.

 **_** **ya callate, y por la cena esta bien, cuando quieras vamos..**.Mina muy roja

 **_** **ya que soy el centro de las indirectas, muy directas, si estoy invitado con gusto voy...** kunsite muy entretenido y siguiendo el juego de Darien.

 **_** **ves tontita el quiere ir, y me cae bien...** Darien

 **_** **ya basta los dos me cansaron, mejor seguimos mañana, ya es tarde y debo ver a mi hija..**. mina recogiendo sus cosa tirando nerviosa algunos lapices...

 **_** **pero tranquila amiga, no tenes que enojarte.**.. Darien muy bromista

 **_** **si quieres te acompaño...** Kunsite levantando el desorden que hacia mina y tratando de ser amable.

 **_** **ya dije que no, ahora hasta mañana señores...** mina saliendo enojada , pero se equivoco de puerta y se metió al armario, al darse cuenta de donde se metió salio mas roja y enojada y dijo.

 **_ni se te ocurra decir una palabra Darien...**

 **_** **solo iba a decir buenas noches amiga, nos vemos...** Darien riéndose.

Saliendo los tres del hotel, se despiden y cada quien a su hogar...

Al llegar a su casa...

Un frío le recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver el lio que había en su casa, ropa en el piso juguetes por doquier, comida en los platos sin lavar y muchos útiles de su hija por toda la mesa.

Se dirige al living, y encuentra a su hermana en dormida y a su pequeña hija en una cama improvisada con frazadas en el suelo, con la tv encendida aun, y con todo el cansancio que tenia encima decidió pasar por alto y recostarse junto a ellas. El día fue pesado pero ya había culminado, aunque en su cabeza le había quedado una dulce sensación.

El trío de mujercitas había quedado rendido al sueño.

En otro lugar

 **_Papi, que bueno que llegaste, ¿vas a jugar con migo con la play?...** un niño muy entusiasmado le dice a su padre.

 **_hola campeón, claro que si juguemos una rato, pero solo un rato, mañana tenemos que madrugar...** Kunsite le dice a su hijo.

Un niño de seis años, que tiene discapacidad y debido a eso, debe usar silla de ruedas. Su nombre es Helios es un jovencito muy educado, la falta de su madre es muy durá ya que la perdió en un accidente y su padre lo cuida desde entonces, pero ambos se ayudan entre si y son una familia unida.

Mientras que por otro lado, un joven muy cansado pero con un ramo de flores frescas entra en su departamento.

 **_Beryl mi amor, ya estoy aquí...** prende la luz y se sorprende al no encontrar a su esposa, solo una nota en la mesa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ego**

Lo que a simple vista no vemos, es lo que nos hace creer que somos indispensables, nunca podemos comprender el valor de las cosas si no es hasta que las perdemos.

Nota:_ Darien te deje en la heladera la comida, estaré en el gimnasio, y luego saldré con las chicas, no me esperes, vuelvo tarde.

El joven toma su teléfono y marca a su esposa.

Suena varias veces, pero no recibe respuestas.

Luego de varios intentos decide ir a dormir resignado y un poco molesto.

Pasaron varias horas y el hombre no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, eran las 4 de la madrugada, cuando un taxi llego, el joven se levanto para asomarse a la ventana. Observo y decidió esperarla levantado.

Beryl entra sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ruido, se quita sus zapatos altos y se va descalza, cuando llega a su habitación se asusta cuando ve a Darien de pie.

_Darien!...pensé que dormías, me asustaste. Beryl nerviosa.

_¿porque estas tan nerviosa?... no me habías dicho que tenias planes, pensé que cenaríamos juntos, habíamos planeado esto no entiendo porque no me llamaste. Darien molesto

_hay no exageres Darien, me duele la cabeza, vamos a dormir... beryl tratando de cambiar de tema.

_exagerado! Hace tiempo estas rara, no se que te pasa, ya ni hablas con migo... no se que te pasa...

_no digas estupideces, yo soy la misma de siempre, acaso no me conoces, claro que no, si te la pasas en esa oficina, si fueras el jefe estaría mas contenta, pero no, solo eres un peón de tu tío, mira como estamos, no crees que merecemos más. Beryl levantando la vos.

_¿peón?, yo soy muy competente para mi trabajo y creo que te he dado todo lo que me has pedido, cada capricho tuyo lo he cumplido, no se porque siempre me estas humillando, siento que ya no te conozco... el joven muy enojado

_sabes, aveces te pones insoportable, me causas mas dolor de cabeza, mejor vete a dormir al sofa, contigo no se puede hablar... beryl echando a su esposo de la habitación.

_¿que? Me estas echando, sabes que mejor duermo en el sofá, quedate tranquila y evadí como siempre mis reclamos, ya estoy acostumbrado... sale golpeando fuerte la puerta...

un nuevo amanecer y una bella pelirroja esta en un gimnasio hablando con una amiga:

_me tiene cansada, es tan corriente, se conforma con poco, yo merezco mas, me asfixia con su cursileria, encima pretende que sea su ama de casa, que le lave, le planche ,cocine y haga todas esas estupideces, estoy tan irritada de su falta de ambición, ya no lo soporto... beryl muy enojada

_¿que querías?, siempre supiste que era un don nadie, no se que le viste a Darien, nunca llegará lejos, te lo advertí... galaxia su amiga

_al principio sentía cosas por el, no lo negaré, pero me desanima ver su incapacidad para subir más alto, pero ya lo decidí, Fiore me invito una semana en el caribe, solitos, el es el millonario que necesitaba, dejare esta vida de simpleza por el glamour que merezco, soy una diosa y lo tengo bien loquito a Fiore... beryl muy segura

_hay amiga estas muy loca, pero como bien decís tenes que sacarte de encima a Darien porque no llegarás a nada con el... galaxia

_gala,amiga mía, este fin de semana cambia mi vida, adiós aburrida vida, y que venga lo mejor... beryl

Las mujeres siguen hablando en el gimnasio.

Por otro lado...

_mina, ordene todo el lio que había en tu casa, es tremendo que tengas tan dejada la casa, me sirvió limpiar para descargar y lunita esta en el colegio. Dice serena a su hermana

_gracias hermana, la verdad no he podido ordenar, pero que te paso ahora pensé que estabas en el bar.

_me despidió el viejo verde ese... fue culpa de diamante, me hizo un escándalo en el bar, fue con la policía a llevarse mi auto, me dejo a pie, no pude hacer nada, y el viejo del bar me comenzó a tratar mal y yo le tire un café encima... en fin sin auto, sin casa, sin trabajo es todo un desastre... serena lamentándose.

_tienes que controlarte, estas demasiado alterada, ese maldito ya va a pagar todo lo que te esta haciendo, puedo ver si te consigo un trabajo en el hotel se necesita gente para el área de mantenimiento... mina

_ten un curriculum, debo ir a mis practicas de danzas, nos veremos más tarde, ooo, ¿que autobús debo tomar? Me olvide de que ando a pie... serena

_el numero diez te deja justo en la esquina, te prestaría mi auto pero debo volver al trabajo, cuidate si... mina despidiéndose

en el hotel

Darien se encuentra muy pensativo en su oficina, todas las peleas con su esposa se hacían cada vez más difícil de llevar, a pesar del amor que el le tenia, no podía comprender el gran cambio que tenia su mujer.

_¿en donde vives?, ¿hay vida en tu cabeza?...kunsite que venia llegando

_¿que? ¿decías algo?... darien distraído

_si, ¿porque tan pensativo? ¿te pasa algo?... kunsite

_nada, solo algunos problemas en casa...¿me trajiste los resúmenes financieros, hay que organizar un par de cosas?... darien tratando de no quedar en evidencia.

_si por supuesto aquí están...kunsite

_buenas, ya estoy de vuelta, ¿llamo el jefecito?... Mina llegando

_no ha regresado de almorzar aun, así que tranquila... Darien

_¿y a ti que te pasa?...esta raro...mina preocupada.

_solo es un dolor de cabeza, en fin debo seguir con el trabajo que tengo acumulado... darien evitando a su amiga.

_ok, lo que tu digas, a propósito han visto a Rei, ella necesitaba una chica para limpiar en nuestras oficinas... mina

_si la vi, esta en la dirección... kunsite

_gracias...mina se dirige a la dirección, a buscar a la mujer

_disculpa Rei, quería preguntarte si aun necesitas una chica para el turno tarde...

_hola mina, si me hace falta alguien urgente...

_mi hermana necesita trabajo, este es su currculum...mina

_que bien la llamaré para una entrevista. Gracias por recordarlo... Rei

unas horas más tarde

_listo ya termine, ¿como vas tu kunsite?... le dice mina al joven, pero el se había, quedado dormido, sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio. A la joven le causo tal ternura, que se levanto silenciosa, y quiso acariciar su rostro pero el joven despertó.

_huy me quede dormido, disculpame, ¿que me decías?... kunsite acomodándose.

_que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, jajaja, estas muy cansado...mina sonriendo

_estoy bien, y sobre todo con tan buena compañía, pero mi hijo me espera, debo verlo... kunsite recordando la hora

_parece que sos un buen padre, tu hijo debe estar orgulloso de ti... mina alagando

_el es mi razón de ser, lo único que tengo, deberías conocerlo, le agradarías mucho... kunsite

_me encantaría, y a mi hija le vendría bien hacer amigos, es muy tímida y solitaria, pero bueno también debes cuidarte tu hijo te necesita... mina colocando su mano sobre el hombre del joven, el le toma la mano y la mira a los ojos y por un instante solo se miraban, en un silencio largo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encuentros y desencuentros**

_creo que ya es muy tarde... Mina ruborizada

_si, tienes razón, disculpame no quise incomodarte... kunsite avergonzado

_no te preocupes, no me incomodas, para nada, (camina hacia atrás y se tropieza nerviosa), ups, que torpe, nos vemos mañana... mina muy nerviosa

_hasta mañana entonces... kunsite despidiendo a la joven.

Ambos salen de la oficina, solo queda un hombre muy amargado en el trabajo, que al darse cuenta de la hora decide volver a su hogar.

Al salir del edificio, sube a su vehículo, emprende el regreso a casa pero antes decide parar en un puesto de flores.

_quiero el ramo de orquídeas que tiene allí por favor... le dice Darien al vendedor.

El hombre le entrega un hermoso arreglo de flores y Darien le paga y decide volver a su vehículo. Pero cuando esta caminando hacia el una joven aparece corriendo y lo golpea entonces ambos caen al piso.

_ podrías fijarte por donde andas...Darien enojado

_lo siento y no lo hice a propósito es que se me pasa el colectivo, hay no ya se va... serena muy apurada quien se levanta rápidamente e intenta correr pero se le enredan los cordones de las zapatillas y cae golpeándose mas fuerte las rodillas.

_hey ten cuidado te vas a lastimar peor... Darien que al ver el golpe de la joven decide ayudarla.

_ay! Me duele, que idiota que soy encima se fue mi bus... la joven muy afligida

_tranquila dejame ayudarte, veo que estas sangrando, vas a necesitar unas puntadas allí... el joven ayudando a levantar a la chica pero ella apenas puede caminar.

_gracias, pero estoy bien AUCH! mas despacito que duele... serena rengueando se apoya en el joven.

_ven te llevare a una clínica para que te curen...

_no, no es necesario me pondré una venda y ya estoy, gracias...

_ok como quieras, pero considerando que tu bus te dejo deja que te acerque a tu casa. Darien muy amable.

_ni en tus sueños, no me interesa darle mi dirección a desconocidos, ademas como crees que voy a subir a tu auto, vaya a saber que intenciones tienes.. serena muy desconfiada

_oye yo no soy ningún pervertido, solo quise ser amable, pero veo que para algunas personas no existe la amabilidad... Darien enojado.

_yo no creo en las buenas intenciones de nadie, asi que ya vete a tus asuntos y dejame tranquila... dice muy alterada.

_esto me lo merezco por querer ayudar a gente trastornada... el joven muy enojado sube a su vehículo y se va.

_mientras la joven puede ver que un taxi se aprosima y decide llamarlo.

Mientras tanto en la cas de mina

Una jove mujer se encuentra cocinando la cena de su pequeña, y pensando en el beso que no dejo ser, muy dentro de ella deseaba ese beso pero su mala experiencia en el amor, habia creado un escudo protector que la llenaba de miedos, por lo tanto alejaba cualquier romance de su vida. Sus pensamientos eran muy profundos cuando la puerta se abre y es traida nuevamente a la realidad por su hermana que ya habia llegado a casa.

_serena, ¿que te paso?... mina preocupada

_me cai, todo por un colectivo que no alcanze, ensima tuve que aguantar a un pesado que se hacia el super heroe, que imbesil por favor. Serena limpiandose la herida.

_bueno ahora ya calmate que te traigo buenas noticias... le dice mina

_¿que paso? Cuentame... serena entusiasmada.

Su hermana mayor le dice lo del trabajo que habia conseguido para ella, y que debia presentarce a una entrevista.

Mientras ellas conversan en otro lugar un hombre con un ramo de flores, entra a su casa y ve que esta todo desordenado, se asusta mucho y deja caer el ramo de flores, pasra luego salir corriendo a su habitacion. Cuando llega hasta su alcoba mira hacia el armario y no encuentra la ropa de su esposa, solo una nota en su mesita de luz que decia:

Darien, intente ser feliz contigo, pero nunca lo sere, a tu lado solo me estanco, y quiero mas, merzco mucho más y tu no me lo puedes dar, no me busques porque no regresare. Beryl.

El joven angustiado, muy dolido, aruga el papel en su mano y suelta lagrimas de dolor y desepcion, pensando que su amada le habia roto el corazon.

La noche es muy larga y hay un hombre muy pensativo que acaricia el cabello de su hijo mientras el pequeño duerme.

_no se porque, pero no puedo dejar de pensarte Mina... dice casi como un susurro kunsite, quien no hace mas que pensar en la manera de llegar al corazon de su compañera de trabajo. Toma valor y deja a su niño dormir y decide llamar a la joven.

El telefono suena unos segundos hasta que del otro lado alguien atiende muy dormida.

_diga... mina muy somnolienta

_hola mina soy kunsite, perdon la hora... el joven nervioso

_kunsite, per ¿que pasa?...mina dpreocupandose.

_no podia dormir, y no podia esperar a mañana para decirte que... me gustas mucho... el joven muy nervioso.

_¿que?... kunsite, no puede ser, vos necesitas a alguien mejor , estoy llena de lios, es...mina sin saber que decir.

_te necesito, sos un hermoso lio, y te quiero conmigo... kunsite se arriesga.

La joven muda y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no puede contestar, mientras del otro lado del telefono kunsite ansioso por escuchar lo que desea.

_se que es muy pronto, pero no puedo ocultarlo mas, y cuando nos acercamos siento que tu sientes lo mismo... kunsite

_no, lo siento (entre lagrimas) yo no siento lo mismo. No quiero lastimarte, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, lo siento... mina mintiendo cuelga el telefono dejando del otro lado a un hombre muy triste.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Dime sino quien?**

Una semana despues...

Cometer tonterias a diario, solo por una persona en especial, solo por la tentación de seguir escuchando la voz del otro a traves del telefono y decir no cuelgues quiero decirte que en mi vida no hay nadie como tu...

Un pensamiento fuerte que quedo atravesado en la garganta de un hombre que hace una semana se atrevio a decir lo que siente, pero su amada le colgo la llamada, y desde ese entonces solo lo esquiva en el trabajo y busca escusas para no quedarse a solas con el...

_disculpe señor Yaten, pero ya ordene que trajeran los archivos de esa sección, deberian de estar en su escritorio en unos minutos... dice mina a su jefe.

_muy bien señorita, a proposito esta noche debera venir conmigo a una junta extraordinaria, es un sitio lujoso, le ruego que vaya presentable mi chofer pasara por usted a las 22 horas, y por favor sea puntual... le dice yaten muy seriamente.

_disculpe señor, pero no se si deba ir pues yo... mina intenta hablar pero el jefe la interrumpe.

_si no va considerese despedida... el hombre muy seguro.

_no se preocupe alli estare... mina resignada.

_bien ahora retírese y dígale a kunsite que también debe venir esta noche necesito a mi equipo competente para esta reunión.

La joven mujer sale de la oficina y se ve obligada a conversar con el hombre que hace unas semana no la deja dormir.

_kunsite, disculpame pero el jefe me dijo que debias estar esta noche en la cena con los empresarios a las 22, es indispensable que estes alli. Mina sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

_esta bien, gracias Mina, pense que venias a decirme otra cosa, veo que ni siquiera podes mirarme, no entiendo que te pasa, hace una semana me esquivas, no me dirigis la palabra, ¿tan horrible es para ti que yo te haya dicho lo que siento?... kunsite mirandola fijamente.

_creo que aquí no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto, disculpame yo solo queria decirte lo que el jefe me dijo... mina sin poder levantar la vista.

_no te entiendo, puedo jurar que sientes algo por mi, y lo veo aun sin mirarme a los ojos, ¿a que le temes tanto?. Kunsite se acerca a ella y la observa temblar nerviosa y la acaricia el rostro diciendole:

_puedo sentir que te mueres de ganas de que te bese, y estoy seguro de eso, puedo resistir todo esto por que estoy seguro de que lo quieres ¿dime sino quien? ¿quien podria resitirlo?...

_yo no tengo nada que ofrecer, no puedo con esto... mina temblando

cuando kunsite intenta besarla, aparece Darien de una forma que todo el mundo sorprendido no lo esperaba, había faltado una semana al trabajo y estaba desarreglado con ojeras notables y muy cabizbajo.

_darien, te estuve llamando todo este tiempo, ¿que ha pasado contigo?... mina preocupada

Pero el hombre estaba inmerso en su miseria, no escuchaba mas que su vos interior.

Mina volvio a insistir, y el joven logro escucharla.

_Beryl me abandono... (la voz de darien era muy rasposa, el hombre habia llorado por su esposa, se podia notar el dolor en sus ojos aunque delante de su amiga no iba a mostrar esa devilidad y la fortaleza que se habia creado era gigante, pero dañina).

La joven solo atino a darle un fuerte abrazo y contencion.

_lo siento mucho amigo, no se que decirte... mina muy apenada.

_si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo en lo que sea... kunsite prestando su apoyo.

_gracias, pero lo que necesito ahora es despejar mi cabeza, y volver a trabajar, esta noche nos espera una gran recepcion asi que a trabajar, mi tio me dijo que tiene grandes cambios... vamos que esperan hay mucho por hacer... darien evitando las preguntas de sus amigos.

_si, hay mucho por hacer, a trabajar entonces... kunsite

Horas mas tarde...

_¿como me veo?... dice mina mostrando su vestido.

_hermosa mamá... le dice su pequeña hija.

_gracias amor, bueno ahora te comportas con la nueva niñera y le haces caso en todo... mina dando instrucciones.

_si mami... luna

cuando la mujer sale de su casa un auto la esperaba a fuera, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cenas.

En un hotel muy lujoso.

_serena, ya que esta semana he visto tu buena conducta decidi darte un voto de confianza y por eso te traje a servir en esta cena, seras la camarera de esta importante recepion no descuides ningun detalle. Dice Rei

_gracias por la confianza no la defraudare, debo seguir con mi trabajo permiso rei... serena muy ocupada llevaba una bandeja con bocadillos, estaba vestida con traje negro el uniforme de las camareras y un pañuelo azul en su cuello se había recogido su largo cabello y tenia un rodete muy prolijo pero muy bello.

Eran las diez de la noche y el jefe ya había llegado, pero no iba a entrar aun, tenia que tener a su staf completo, Kunsite ya estaba alli de smoking negro muy elegante su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con una colita muy prolija. Su jefe también usaba smoking azul oscuro y de muy buena sastrería.

Cuando llego el coche de la empresa que traía a Mina, ambos hombres se quedaron boca abierta mirando lo hermosa que estaba la rubia, traía un elegante vestido largo color oro, con un delicado escote en su espalda y una fina cola que dejaba arrastrar, era bastante ajustado al cuerpo pero en sus piernas salia la cola de sirena que le estilizaba la figura. Su cabello recogido y con bucles dejaba mostrar su espalda descubierta, estaba deslumbrante. Kunsite intenta acercarse pero le gana su jefe quien le extiende la mano.

_deslumbrante señorita Aino, le tengo que confesar que nunca imagine verla así, y le tengo buenas noticias, mi acompañante no pudo venir, tuvo un problema con su vehículo, así que será mi acompañante, es privilegiada... yaten con un aire de galán egocéntrico.

_gracias señor, pero esto es una reunión muy importante, tiene que concentrarse en su discurso... Mina mirando a Kunsite y deseando ir a su lado.

Mientras kunsite los sigue desde atrás, con mucho celo mirando a su rubia, ir del brazo de su jefe sin poder quejarse.

Los minutos pasaban y mina hacia su trabajo de asistente muy profesional, cuidando cada detalle, kunsite no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no era el único que la miraba, habían muchos hombres hablando de ella.

_debo confesar que tienes muy buen gusto para las secretarias Yaten, es una tentación la rubia... le dice Zoicite un empresario muy acaudalado.

_debo reconocer que no la había notado hasta el día de hoy, es muy inteligente y me hace todo el trabajo el único problema es que tiene carga... Yaten

_¿es madre?... que pena... pero mira el lado positivo una noche es suficiente...Zoicite.

_capaz, es muy seria, pero no existe mujer que me resista... yaten

_disculpe señor, pero debe subir a dar su discurso... le dice kunsite quien no pudo escuchar nada de lo que los hombres hablaban.

El jefe sube al escenario luego de ser anunciado, para dar su discurso en ese momento llega Darien muy elegante, pero con la mirada perdida toma una copa y comienza a beber.

Luego del corto discurso de yaten, sube al escenario su padre kenji Kou.

_luego del corto discurso de mi hijo, quiero anunciarles, que decidí dejar este imperio hotelero en sus manos, confiando que siga creciendo y logrando los primeros puestos por muchos años mas, pero no solo nombrare la presidencia si no su nuevo equipo, para la vicepresidencia ya que mi amigo Alam nos dejo físicamente, decidí dejar en manos de mi sobrino favorito Darien Chiva esa enorme responsabilidad. Ven aquí muchacho... dice kenji a su sobrino.

Darien se acerca muy confundido no esperaba este nombramiento.

_muchas gracias tío, prometo no defraudarte... Darien abraza a su tío y luego baja no le gusta mostrarse mucho en publico.

_quien mejor capacitado que tu sobrino, espero que le enseñes muchas cosas buenas a mi hijo y se que serán un buen equipo. (Darien sonríe agradeciendo). Pero hay otro nombramiento más, un nuevo gerente de ventas, mejor dicho una nueva gerente la señorita Mina Aino... anuncio kenji.

La joven no lo podía creer, estaba muy sorprendida su hermana Serena la escuchar la noticia casi tira la bandeja, pero tuvo precaución ya que no quería arruinar el gran momento de su hermana. Todos aplaudían excepto una mujer que no estaba nada contenta con ese nombramiento era Neherenia, secretaria ejecutiva de compras, quien había pedido ese puesto.

Luego de unas horas, los invitados disfrutaban de una gran noche, el baile comenzaba y kunsite se adelanto a pedir una pieza a Mina.

_me permites esta pieza señorita gerente de ventas... kunsite

_por supuesto. Mina muy feliz

_felicidades, te lo mereces, ademas no se si te diste cuenta, pero sos la mujer mas bella de esta gala, todo el mundo aquí lo esta comentando... kunsite

_gracias pero creo que exageras... mina ruborizada

_nunca lo haría... y aprovechando la ocasión, nos queda un tema pendiente... kunsite

_lamento mucho haber cortado así esa noche, perdoname, no quise hacerlo, y la verdad es que... mina intenta decirle lo que siente pero es interrumpida por yaten quien le pide bailar con ella.

_¿me permites bailar con esta bella gerente de ventas?... yaten

kunsite sin otra elección ya que su jefe lo pide, entrega a su compañera con muchos celos.

Mientras tanto una joven camarera, cansada decide salir a mirar por una de las galerías del jardín donde hay una gigantesca fuente de agua.

Al no ver a nadie decide acercarse allí pero se encontró con un hombres en la penumbra, con un wisky en su mano y la mirada en el vació.

_disculpe no sabia que había alguien, solo vine a descansar un poco, ya me voy... serena

_no es necesario que te vayas, oye creo que te conozco... darien observando a la camareras

_es usted, el que me hizo perder el bus, que chico es el mundo, felicidades por el nombramiento digo, pero mas que festejo usted parece de velorio, perdón mi franqueza... serena recordando aquel dia.

_es un poco impertinente, franca, pero la verdad no tengo mucho que celebrar, para mi es un dia más... darien muy apagado

_por Dios usted si que es apto para el suicidio, no se ofenda pero una charla con usted desanima a cualquiera... serena intentando lograr un gesto en el hombre.

El sonríe, pero se levanta un poco mareado y se tambalea la joven al ver que estaba un poco ebrio y que se estaba cayendo corre a sujetarlo pero caen juntos a la fuente de agua.


	6. Chapter 6

**Desde que te vi**

El agua fresca y cristalina, en una noche de profundas sorpresas y encuentros. Donde el destino no deja de hacer sus jugadas, es donde mas se entretiene, enredando los momentos y dos jóvenes empapados intentan salir de una fuente, cuando cayeron por el mas estado de ebriedad que tenia el hombre.

_oye, pero que rayos, mira como me dejaste, por tu culpa, me pueden despedir por esto imbécil... serena tratando de salir de la fuente.

_lo siento mucho, no lo vi, disculpame, el alcohol me marea un poco... darien muy mareado sin poder ponerse de pie.

_esta bien , esta bien deja que te ayude a salir de allí... serena le extiende su mano, y el joven la mira con sus ojos azules profundos, por un momento ella se queda mirándolo pero al ver que el hombre se desvanece, se da cuenta de que se había golpeado la cabeza y que sangraba, esto hizo que la joven se asustara y se metió nuevamente a la fuente a sostenerlo y comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Las personas al escuchar comenzaron a llegar a su pedido.

Mina corrió y observo a su hermana y su amigo se asusto mucho.

_serena ¿que paso?... Darien amigo ¿que te pasa?... mina preocupada

en ese instante llega un medico para asistirlo.

_estaba mariado y quise ayudarlo pero no pude sostenerlo y caímos los dos a la fuente, el se golpeo la cabeza y se desmallo... serena explicando

_es un golpe fuerte, habrá que hacer algunas placas ha que llevarlo al hospital... el medico

_llévelo, urgente y mantengame al tanto... yaten ordenando

Una mujer muy enojada se acerca a serena y la toma del brazo alejándola del lugar.

_señorita, esto es una falta de respeto, como es posible que este seduciendo y jugando a los amantes en su lugar de trabajo... Rei muy enojada.

_disculpe, ¿usted se golpeo la cabeza también?¿acaso no explique lo que paso?... serena defendiéndose.

_no crei ni una sola palabra, conozco ala clase de mujeres como tu, que apenas ven una oportunidad se lanzan a un tipo con sus garras... Rei acusándola.

_sabe que, ningún trabajo en el mundo, va a hacerme aguantar una humillación como esta... y a nadie en el mundo le voy a permitir que me traten como una cualquiera... serena enojada

_la palabra dignidad para tu clase no existe si eres una cualquiera... Rei insultando.

Serena se pone roja de odio, y le da una cachetada tan fuerte a la mujer que su cara queda marcada, y cae al piso sorprendida.

_esto es mi renuncia, y la próxima vez que me quieras insultar te va a ir peor... serena se va hacia donde esta su hermana, ya que nadie había visto lo que sucedió.

_¿a donde fuiste Sere?... ya se están llevando a darien al hospital, va a estar bien … mina preocupada.

_fui a renunciar, la desubicada de Rei me insulto y no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar... Serena muy enojada.

_te lo explico después...vamos al hospital a ver como esta el hombre... serena sin querer hablar.

_yo las llevo... Kunsite aprovechando el momento.

Llegando al hospital.

_hola, quisiera saber donde se encuentra el señor, Darien chiva... mina preguntando en recepción.

_el señor esta en la habitación numero 347... le dice una administrativa.

_muchas gracias... mina.

Mina, serena aun mojada y Kunsite, llegan a la habitación y lo pueden ver sentado con una gasa en su cabeza muy triste aunque el lo intentara disimular.

_Darien amigo, ¿como te sientes?... mina

_estoy bien, solo fue un raspon... darien

_te podria haber pasado cualquier cosa, deci que mi hermana estaba cerca... mina

_¿tu hermana?... ¿quien es tu hermana?... darien confundido.

_serena, quien te salvo ella es mi hermana... mina señala a su hermana.

_hola, loco depresivo, gracias por el chapuzon... serena irónica.

_serena, no seas tan inmadura por favor, no ves que no se encuentra bien... mina retándola.

_no te preocupes, me causa gracia, pero disculpame serena, no se que me paso... Darien sonriendo.

_un tren por encima te paso, y te dejo para la miseria... serena chistosa.

_pero serena, por favor, callate.. mina enojada.

_jajaja... no te preocupes amiga tu hermana tiene un buen sentido del humor... darien riendo.

_jajaja... es verdad, un gusto no me presente soy kunsite...

_hola, un gusto, ves hermanita los hombres se divierten, por lo menos algo hice bien hoy, el morocho sonríe un poco... serena sonriendo

_disculpe señor chiva ya tiene el alta puede ir a su hogar, si siente mucho dolor y algún mareo vuelva aqui de inmediato... el medico informando.

Como Darien había sido revisando, y las cosas estaban bien kunsite, decidió llevarlo hasta su hogar a la igual que las chicas. En el camino...

_si no escuche mal, dijiste que perdiste tu trabajo por mi culpa, lo siento mucho yo veré como puedo arreglarlo... de todos modos siendo hermana de mina, creo que tendrás conocimientos en administración, voy a necesitar una asistente, piénsalo...Darien

_si tengo algun conocimiento pero no puedo trabajar mucho, mi tiempo es muy ocupado, soy bailarina, y mis horarios son muy complejos. Pero me viene bien un dinero extra... y no se preocupe, no fue su culpa, si no la mal pensada de mi jefa que dijo cosas indebidas... serena.

_Rei es muy irritante cuando puede, pero si te trato mal yo mañana hablare con ella... mina enojada.

_Darien, llegamos a tu casa. Kuniste

_gracias, ahora los dejare de molestar, nos vemos mañana... darien bajando un poco mareado.

_espero que este bien... serena en vos alta

_vamos a su hogar niñas... kunsite

_fue una noche maravillosa, pero lo cierto es que quien maravillo mas fuiste vos mina... kunsite mientras conducía.

_ya te dije que no exageres... mina ruborizada, y serena en el asiento de atrás riéndose sorprendida pero sin emitir sonido.

Ella los miraba y se dio cuenta que había chispa entre su hermana y el platinado. Iba muy entretenida con la charla aunque, a su hermana le incomodaba hablar ella mas disfrutaba el show.

_llegamos... kunsite

_bueno, muchas gracias, adiós... serena apurándose para dejar a la parejita solos...

_bueno gracias, sos muy amable... mina iba a bajar pero kunsite le tomo la mano...

_no puedo dejarte ir sin decirte que desde que te vi me traes loco, y que se me hirvió la sangre cuando yaten te saco a bailar, te quiero a mi lado, solo mía... kunsite no espero mas nada y se animo a besarla. Fue un beso profundo y que ambos tenían ganas de dar, ella lo besaba con pasión al igual que el. Cuando soltaron el beso el tenia sus manos sobre las mejillas de mina, y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su rostro, ella solo s¿cerro los ojos disfrutando.

_¿esto es real?... mina le pregunto

_totalmente, ¿puedes sentir mi amor?... kunsite

_si, no quiero que esta noche termine, pero debo ver ami pequeña. Mina.

_entonces, prometeme que mañana vendrás conmigo a cenar...kunsite

_claro, ni lo dudes... mina le da un beso dulce y se baja del vehículo.

La velocidad con que se acaban los buenos momentos, es insuperable, ya que los malos momentos parecen no tener fin.

Un hombre en la oscuridad de su hogar mirando por la ventana y con un baso de wisky en su mano, recordando a la mujer que lo dejo en esta situación, preguntándose, si ella hubiera esperado un poco mas hoy le daría una buena noticia, que la haría feliz, un gran puesto en el trabajo con un mejor sueldo. Solo se culpa así mismo pensando que por su simpleza su mujer lo dejo, se siente infeliz e incapaz de perdonarse solo quiere morir y olvidar la amargura que invade su corazón.

El reloj marca las 4 de la mañana y un hombre tirado en el suelo de una sala bañado en alcohol, ya dormía ebrio, en una lamentable situación que se repetía noche tras noche, como un vicio...

Siete de la mañana y la alarma suena, el joven que había bebido toda la noche despierta aturdido y con mucho dolor de cabeza se sienta en la cama adormecido y su teléfono suena, desesperado contesta pensando que seria su amada beryl, pero no era ella.

_!Mi amor sos vos!... darien

_no soy tu amor, disculpame, pero soy Serena lamento desilusionarte, en fin a que hora quieres que me presente a trabajar, me pediste que sea tu asistente ¿no?...

_si, mira no se, disculpa estoy un poco dormido aun, pero a las 9 me parece bien, si puedes lleva tu curriculum gracias... darien

En el hotel, las cosas marchaban bien, los nuevos nombramientos eran bien recibido por la mayoría, Mina había llegado temprano al igual que kunsite y estaban hablando en el pasillo muy entretenidos, cuando llego Yaten.

_felicidades Mina, de ahora en adelante quiero que seas mi mano derecha, te has esforzado mucho y hoy estas dando tus frutos, este sábado haré una cena de celebración en mi casa obvio estas invitada. Yaten coqueteando

_gracias por la invitación pero es el cumpleaños de mi hija y no podre asistir... mina tratando de ser amable pero estaba un poco incomoda.

_bueno es una pena pero ya vendrán mas celebraciones, bien a trabajar... yaten sonriendo y mirando a mina, Kunsite ya le estaba estudiando cada movimiento y se había dado cuenta que el millonario estaba detrás de su chica.

Serena llega al hotel muy bien vestida, tenia una colita alta en el cabello y estaba muy entusiasmada. Haruka que esta en la entrada la manda con la gente de recursos humanos para completar los datos.

Nueve en punto y una joven se encuentra organizando el escritorio y tomando llamadas de su nuevo jefe. De pronto entra un hombre con un semblante muy apagado el mismo que había ayudado a la noche anterior, era un alma en pena.

_buenos días Darien, tome algunas llamadas y organice su escritorio, hay un par de archivos que revisar, si me dice como yo comienzo ya con eso... Serena muy atenta.

_traeme un café fuerte, y te explico , un momento, ¿donde esta el porta retratos de mi esposa?... darien enojado al ver que no estaba la foto de Beryl.

_o si discúlpeme lo puse en este escritorio... Serena señalándolo

_que no se te ocurra volver a sacarlo de donde yo tengo mis cosas, escuchaste... Darien como loco devolviendo la foto a su lugar.

_disculpe, no lo volveré a hacer, voy por su café... serena irritada

Cuando la joven sale de la oficina se encuentra con su hermana.

_serena, bienvenida hermana... te toco un jefe genial, pues mi amigo es... Mina

_un idiota importante, necesita terapia, que no me joda tanto la paciencia, porque lo mandare a la... serena tratando de controlarse.

_no seas tan dura, esta pasando por un mal momento... mina tratando de defender a su amigo.

_lo dejo la mujer, que lo supere, no es el fin del mundo, la otra debe de andar disfrutando y el bebiendo como loco, y convirtiéndose en un zombie, es un idiota, bueno mejor voy a traerle su café a ver si así se despierta un poco. Serena muy enojada.

Las horas pasaban y el día laboral estaba llegando a su fin una joven rubia habia pasado todo el dia archivando papeles, con un jefe muy apagado y de poco trato, todo el personal ya estaba saliendo. Eran los unicos que quedaban.

_bueno señor, yo me debo ir ya es la hora y mi clase empieza en 45 minutos... **serena informando pero el Darien no la escucha.**.. !señor!...¿me escucho?.. señor!

_ah, ¿que decias?... Darien desconsentrado

_me debo ir a mi clase de danza, ya es tarde, no llego... Serena apurada

_o si, perdón te retuve aquí, puedes irte a tu clase de gimnasia Beryl... Darien

_soy Serena... y hago danza señor... debería de hablar su problema con alguien, perdón que me meta pero sinceramente no esta bien...

_disculpame, y vete, no es de tu incumbencia... Darien sin poder mirar a la joven.

_esta bien, hasta mañana... serena se va dejando al hombre con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

Una hora y media mas tarde Serena ya había terminado su clase, pero se tuvo que volver al hotel porque había olvidado unas cosas.

El guardia la dejo subir y cuando llego a la oficina vio que la luz aun estaba prendida, y se asusto, camino despacio y vio a Darien sentado en el piso con un arma en su cabeza, llorando desconsolado...


	7. Chapter 7

**Decisiones**

Jugar con tu destino, es un leve escape del mismo infierno que se vive, pero realmente no se esta escapando, si no que se adentra a un infierno peor, creer que tenemos el control de todo, cuando nacer y cuando morir no depende de nuestras manos. La penitencia es un camino doloroso, humillarse no es fácil, y mas si reconoces tus errores. Un hombre pelea con este sentimiento en lo que cree que es su hora mas oscura.

_dios, que estas haciendo... serena asustada al ver a Darien en un estado completamente desolador.

_dejame, quiero que todo acabe ya, tengo que olvidar todo... darien llorando

_¿y que piensas que, quitándote la vida todo tu dolor se ira?...no tienes idea, solo los cobardes aceden a matarse, porque no tienes las agallas suficientes para afrontar que te dejaron, que la mujer que tanto querías, te dejo y quizás hizo bien, pues eres un cobarde... Serena muy violenta

_¿tu que sabes?, tu no la conoces, fue mi culpa, no la supe cuidar ya hora la perdí... Darien lamentándose

_que inbecil, todavía la defiendes, pues ella es mas cobarde que tu, una miserable, quizás ahora esta en una isla paradisíaca con otro tipo metiéndote cuernos... serena

_!callate!... (darien se levanta del piso y arrincona contra la pared a serena totalmente furioso)... no vuelvas a decir algo así...

_abre los ojos de una vez, no eres el único que ha sido engañado, tengo experiencia en eso, y mi vida vale la pena, no me mataría por una rata, ahora dime ¿cuanto vale tu vida?, ¿acaso ella haría lo mismo por ti?, ¿piensas que si te matas sufrirá?, ¿que dejará de vivir por sentirse culpable?... piensa un poquito lo que haces, y de una buena vez deja de hacerte la victima, y toma las riendas de tu vida, ella se fue, dejala, créeme que cuando necesite ser mantenida volverá, por lo que vi en las fotos no es una mujer sencilla, aleja ese arma de mi por favor... serena nerviosa.

_tu, ¿porque estas aquí? Yo solo queria...(se queda en silencio mirando el arma)... lo siento, lamento haberte asustado... (baja el arma pero se le escapa un tiro, serena pega un grito, pero nadie resulto herido y darien esta en shock)...

_rayos, ¿estas loco?, pudiste herirme, ponle seguro a esa cosa y reacciona... serena asustada.

El sonido del disparo atrajo a los guardias hasta la oficina. Serena oculto el arma detrás de ella.

_¿que esta sucediendo aquí?, ¿que fue ese ruido?... guardias

_discúlpenos, se nos fue la mano un poco, es usted sabe, estábamos jugando un poco aquí y estropeamos la compu, pero arreglaremos el lio... ¿verdad cielo?... serena mintiendo para cubrir a darien y que no se metiera en un lio peor.

_si, soy el vicepresidente de este lugar y yo puedo arreglar este lio, ahora déjennos solos ya nos vamos de todos modos... Darien simulando y tomando aserena de la cintura.

_lo sentimos señor, nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, ya nos vamos... guardias

_entiendo, y los felicito hacen muy bien su trabajo... Darien

Los hombres abandonan la oficina comentando entre ellos lo que vieron, serena y Darien se miran y vuelven a respirar serena le quita con furia la mano de Darien de su cintura.

_no abuses que seas mi jefe no te da derecho aprovechar, ahora bien me llevare esta arma, no vaya a ser cosa que te tientes esta noche y termines lo que comenzaste, y se dice gracias... serena escondiendo el arma en su bolso.

_gracias, y disculpa no debías ver esto de mi, lo lamento muchas gracias...(serena le sonríe y se va hacia la puerta)... espera debemos salir juntos, por lo que le dijimos a los guardias... Darien

_esta bien, cierto ahora soy la secretaria traviesa, ¿en que lio me metiste?... serena lamentándose.

_no te preocupes, no dejare que hablen mal de ti, vamos...

Darien y Serena salen juntos, cuando llegan a planta baja, el la toma de la mano fingiendo, la joven solo acepta por ayudarlo, pero en cuanto ya no están a la vista de los guardias, se suelta y se va a buscar un taxi. Darien insiste en llevarla pero ella no quiere, es muy terca se va sola a su casa.

En un fino restauran de la ciudad una pareja se encuentra en una cena inolvidable bajo la luz de la luna.

_bueno brindemos por mas cenas como estas, esta noche ha sido inolvidable... Kunsite

_digo lo mismo, la pase muy bien, salud por mas cenas iguales... Mina

_salud... no se si esta noche te dije lo hermosa que estas, peor si no lo hice lo vuelvo a repetir... Kunsite

_es la decimotercera vez que me lo decis, ya me lo estoy creyendo... mina ruborizada

_te lo dire mil veces mas, para que entiendas que es la verdad, o ¿me vez cara de mentiroso?...kunsite

_no se, no se aun no te conozco, podes ser un mentiroso compulsivo, y vaya a saber cuantas cosas ocultas...mina sonriente.

_bueno me descubriste, si mentí en algo, mentí al decirte que sos hermosa, porque realmente sos un monstruo que me tiene cautivado, mi lindo monstruo...kunsite riendo

_pero los monstruos pueden ser peligrosos, no se deberías de tener cuidado... mina jugando

_me arriesgaré, ahora quiero darle un beso a mi monstruo...kunsite

_si lo atrapas... mina se levanto de la mesa muy insinuante y seductora y se fue caminando lentamente por el pasillo kunsite dejo pagada la cuenta y salio detrás de ella siguiéndole el juego, entre juegos y corridas el joven la alcanzo y la abrazo con fuerza, la miro profundamente y se besaron con pasión, aferrados el uno al otro.

La pasión fue creciendo y el calor entre ambos era inevitable, mina le dice al oído algo que a el lo volvió mas loco...! **vamos a un lugar mas cómodo!**...

_¿estas segura?... no quiero que te arrepientas, quiero que sea especial... Kunsite como todo un caballero.

_estoy segura, pero no pienses nada malo de mi, no soy una cualquiera, ni nada por el... mina es callada por su pareja con un beso.

_nunca pensaría nada malo de ti, solo quiero cuidarte, tu eres muy especial para mi y sabes que mis intenciones contigo son serias, claro que quiero hacerte el amor, me tienes loco, pero quiero que estés segura... kunsite

_esta bien, tienes razón , gracias por cuidarme, y sera mejor esperar un poco... mina ruborizada.

Kunsite mirando que su amada tenia vergüenza y se sentía apenada acaricia su rostro y la besa con dulzura.

_quiero que nuestra primer noche sea especial, yo te amo, y no importa el tiempo que llevemos juntos, desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni alejarme ni solo pensarlo, te amo... kunsite

Mina insegura solo se queda en silencio sin responder a la declaración de amor de Kunsite, solo puede abrazarlo y no deja de sentir miedo. El miedo de estar viviendo un sueño, que en algún momento pueda despertar y se encuentre sola nuevamente, siente temor de ser decepcionada nuevamente, abraza con tudas sus fuerzas a kunsite, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Los amantes deciden volver a su hogar kunsite la lleva a su casa cuando se despide vuelve a hogar con su hijo que era cuidado por su tía.

Mientras la hija de Mina esta cuidada por la niñera.

Serena viene llegando a su hogar cuando reconoce un vehículo que esta estacionado en la esquina de su casa.

Lo peor es quien ve bajar del auto, ella se pone nerviosa y muy furiosa al verlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vicios**

Cuanto mas quiere uno borrar el pasado, mas se empeña el pasado en regresar con sus tormentos.

_¿que rayos haces aquí?... serena enojada

_¿no te agrada mi visita gatita?...Diamante haciéndose el seductor.

_vete ya mismo antes de que rompa todos los dientes... serena amenazando.

_tranquila muñeca, vine en paz, quiero que vuelas a casa, te extraño, esta no es tu casa... diamante tratando de acercarse.

_das un paso mas, y te juro que te rompo la cara, andate ya... serena impacientándose.

_pues daré mil paso hacia ti, porque no te tengo miedo y se muy bien lo que quieres gatita... diamante agarrando de la cintura a la joven con fuerza, intentando besarle.

_!suéltame! Imbécil... serena se logra zafar de los brazos de el y le da un rodillazo en su miembro.

El hombre se retuerce y de bronca le da una cachetada a la joven lastimando su labio, ella lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas y entra en la casa de su hermana cerrando bien la puerta.

_!hey maldita! Jajaja... ¿te crees muy ruda verdad?... ya vas a volver a besarme los pies cuando no tengas a donde ir, te quite las tarjetas de crédito, el auto, y no te daré el divorcio porque eres mía, ¿escuchaste bien? Solo miá, y esto no se va a quedar así... el hombre gritaba como loco, luego se cansa y se va...

Serena había llamado a la policía, pero como siempre llegan tarde...

_disculpe señorita ¿usted llamo al 911?... oficial

_si pero como siempre llega tarde... serena furiosa

_a ya nos habíamos visto antes señorita, ahora ¿que hizo?... el oficial reconociendo a serena.

_¿y porque supone que yo hice algo malo?...lo llame porque el imbécil de mi ex marido me golpeo ¿no lo ve?... serena

_esta bien no se altere, disculpe, déjeme tomar la denuncia... oficial

_bien pase, pero no crea que le haré un café.

_no se preocupe estoy bien ahora cuénteme que paso. El oficial

Después de tomar la denuncia de la joven el oficial le tomo una fotografiá del golpe en la cara. Serena estaba muy cansada y quería dormir un poco.

_bueno señorita ya esta tomada la denuncia, le recomiendo que no pasee sola, en estos casos es bueno siempre andar acompañada... el policía le decía.

_gracias oficial... serena

_Seiya, dígame Seiya señorita y no se preocupe haremos lo posible para que este hombre no vuelva a molestarla...

_el que debería de preocuparse es el porque si lo veo lo mato... serena muy seria

_una joven tan bella como usted no debería de ensuciar sus manos en una basura como esa... Seiya

_¿me esta coqueteando?... Serena

_no, pero solo digo la verdad, discúlpeme mi atrevimiento... seiya

_es mejor que se baya por favor... serena abriendo la puerta de su casa.

_adiós señorita , llámenos si necesita algo... seiya sonriendo

Serena no responde y cierra la puerta sin poder creer el descaro del policía.

Nuevo día y Darien se ha levantado muy temprano para organizar su casa, sacando todo lo que es de su mujer a la calle, todo lo que no se llevo.

Desde ropa, hasta algunos muebles que ella tenia. Al sacar cajas y cajas descubrió sus videos juegos, olvidados y guardados hace tiempo, los acomodo en un mueble y decidió comprar una play ya que a su ex mujer esas cosas no le gustaban pero para el era pura diversión.

Las horas habían comenzado a pasar y Darien estaba muy distraído con el juego, era viernes ultimo día de jornada laboral entraba a las 10 pero el solo quería pasar el tiempo allí.

Mientras tanto eran las nueve y media y en la oficina dos jóvenes estaban hablando...

_mira como te dejo la cara, me tendrías que haber despertado, ese imbécil merece estar preso, nunca mas me dejes afuera de tus asuntos, tu me importas eres mi hermana... mina preocupada.

_basta hermana no fue para tanto, ademas me se defender muy bien, ahora no me cambies el tema, te pregunte por tu cita... Serena

_fue maravillosa, el es maravilloso, un poco anticuado pero muy atento, me trato como a una princesa, y yo quería bueno ya sabes... Mina ruborizada.

_wuooo, que salvaje que sos hermanita, y eso que te haces la seria, me sorprendiste... serena.

_bueno tu sabes que hace dos años que estoy sola, una siente necesidades, y este hombre me tiene toda revolucionada... mina

_disculpen que las interrumpa mujeres pero es hora de comenzar a trabajar hay mucho por hacer... Yaten que acababa de llegar.

_buen dia señor, si por supuesto a trabajar... mina seria.

_señorita dígale a Darien que necesito verlo urgente... yaten ordenando a serena...y señorita trate de maquillar ese moretón no queda bien para la empresa tener una mujer golpeada, por favor...

_disculpe de inmediato llamaren al señor chiva, y no se preocupe me maquillare un poco... serena apenada.

El celular de Darien sonaba, pero nadie respondía, comenzó a pensar que el hombre había decidido suicidarse y sin pensarlo se fue hasta su casa, para estar segura. Cuando llego a la casa del hombre, vio un lio de ropa y muebles en la entrada y la puerta un poco abierta se asusto un poco, y mas cuando vio el desorden del a casa, y varias botellas de alcohol en el piso vaciás.

El sonido del televisor fuerte le llevo hasta el living donde se tranquilizo al ver a su jefe desarreglado pero viciando con los juegos y comida chatarra.

_y yo que estaba preocupada... serena dijo en vos alta, Darien se asusto y se levanto de prisa avergonzado por su facha.

_señorita serena...¿que hace aquí?...Darien

_parece que no se entero que hoy también es día laboral, es viernes, y son las 11 de la mañana señor, lo están esperando para una reunión... serena seria.

_las 11 ya, me envicie con los juegos, que idiota, bueno me cambio y nos vamos espéreme aquí ya vuelvo... Darien avergonzado

_ok, aquí lo espero... serena sin mas remedio que esperar al jefe.

En cuestión de segundos el hombre volvió cambiado y listo para trabajar, saco su auto y llamo a serena así se iban.

El estaba demasiado acelerado, y conducía muy rápido, serena estaba asustada por tanta velocidad.

_disculpe señor, es el vicepresidente no necesita tanta puntualidad, y a mi me interesa mi vida, baje la velocidad por favor... serena nerviosa.

_no sea tan aburrida señorita,yo tengo controlado todo... Darien muy tranquilo, pero de pronto una ambulancia apareció de frente y la situación de torno complicada.

En el hotel Mina esta trabajando y recibe la llamada de su enamorado...

_hola bella, no puedo ir al trabajo yo, no me siento muy bien, ya vendrá el medico, cuidate... kunsite.

_ hola, hola, se corta amor, no puedo oírte... mina con dificultad de escuchar lo que su amor le decía...


	9. Chapter 9

**tonterías**

Un vehículo con mucha velocidad acaba de chocar contra un árbol, los dos pasajeros se encontraban bien solo con un poco de golpes, nadie mas había visto el accidente, podían escapar de las multas.

_estas loco idiota, mira lo que hiciste nene, si te querés matar avisame y te dejo solo, pero mi vida vale la pena y prefiero seguir con vida... serena enojada.

_disculpame, no se que me paso nunca hago estas cosas, pero me sentía tan bien... Darien

_anda a un psicólogo urgente... serena.

_deberías de tener un poco mas de respeto, soy tu jefe no lo olvides... Darien

_el respeto se gana, y hasta ahora eres un pobre tipo que no sabe como enfrentar su propia vida, no tienes noción de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, te encierras a mirar tu dolor y te olvidas del resto del mundo... serena gritando, Darien solo la observa pensando en las palabras de la mujer, que parecía una fiera de tanto ira.

_lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de mis actos, creo que tienes razón, y apenas te conozco y te he hecho ver lo mas miserable de mi sin darme cuenta, pero no entiendo como llegue a tanto, como una mujer me puede poner en esta situación, realmente no lo entiendo, disculpame... es hora de actuar como tu jefe y como un hombre civilizado, llamare un taxi y la grúa para que se lleven mi auto,¿estas bien, disculpa no haberlo considerado antes?... darien

_si estoy bien, tarde lo pregunto, y no se haga el superado conmigo, perdón jefe por ser tan sincera pero no me nace la comprensión, ahora vamos que debemos llegar, aunque a usted no le pasara nada su tardanza a mi me perjudica no quiero quedarme sin trabajo otra vez... serena con poca paciencia.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Mina se encontraba trabajando pero preocupada por saber que Kunsite no había llegado aun, y que su llamada se había cortado, no podía abandonar su trabajo ni mucho menos dejar de hacer todo lo que tenia pendiente.

Se golpean la puerta y es la jefa de mucamas Rei.

_disculpe señorita ¿me mando a llamar?... rei

_si pasa Rei por favor... mina

_bueno ¿que puedo hacer por usted?. Rei

_Rei mi hermana me contó como la trataste en la fiesta, y no me gusto para nada tu actitud, considerando nuestra amistad de tantos años me pareció muy extraño lo que hiciste, y quiero una explicación... Mina muy seria.

_disculpame Mina, pero no se que te dijo tu hermana, yo me debo defender, creo que fue despedida con justa causa, pero bueno no puede quejarse tiene un rango mayor ahora en la oficina, y por nuestra amistad, me defiendo, yo hice muy bien en despedirla, ella fue una desubicada, falto al código de la empresa, pero en vez de ser castigada, la ascienden. ¿No te parece que es injusto?. Ademas estaba coqueteando le al vicepresidente de la empresa, o ¿me vas a decir que eso no es raro?, que los dos hallan terminado en la fuente de agua... Rei

_no, te equivocas, primero no esta bien hacer juicio de valor de un suceso que no tiene testigos, es tu palabra contra la de ella, en segundo lugar mi hermana no es ninguna oportunista, y en tercer lugar, tu no tomas sola esas decisiones, ademas debes de dar el ejemplo y todo eso que supones esta de mas, eres un adulto, esto no es un vecindario de chusmas, para sacar tus propias conclusiones, me has decepcionado y si mi hermana ascendió de puesto a vos no te interesa, así que la próxima vez que quieras hablar de mi hermana pensalo bien. Puedes irte... mina enojada.

_muy bien, permiso... rei saliendo de la oficina.

Entra la nueva secretaria de Mina una joven muy seria y timida.

_buenas tardes señorita Mizuno, me dijeron que es muy competente para este tipo de trabajos, bueno tome asiento así puedo conocerla un poco... mina

_buenas tardes señora , tengo una carrera muy corta aun para decir que estoy muy capacitada, pero le prometo que voy a ser lo que este a mi alcance para hacer un buen trabajo... Amy

_soy Mina, puedes tutearme, y no seas tan correcta, puedes estar tranquila que soy una mujer sencilla, no te pediré excentricidades... mina sonriendo

_si pues bueno señora, digo Mina... Amy tímida.

_nos vamos a llevar muy bien, ahora ven te llevare a tu escritorio así puedes acomodar tus cosas... mina acompaño a la joven hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo, cuando ya dejo a al joven instalándose, miro hacia el escritorio de Kunsite y se preocupo al ver que no había llegado aun. Yaten salio de su oficina y pregunto a Neherenia su nueva secretaria si Darien había llegado y al ver a Mina se acerco a ella.

_¿todo bien Mina?...

_si, bueno solo estoy buscando unos papeles... Mina simulando.

_¿o estas cubriendo a kunsite? Se que aun no llega... Yaten astuto.

_no, para nada, estoy buscando unos papeles y también vine a dejar a mi nueva secretaria en su puesto de trabajo, ¿porque piensa que estaría encubriendo a alguien?... mina nerviosa.

_por el simple echo, de que ni kunsite, ni Darien y ahora mucho menos su hermana están... ¿no se le hace raro?... es mucha casualidad... Yaten irónico.

Mientras van entrando Darien y Serena al hall central de las oficinas.

_bueno, por lo menos dos aparecieron, ahora habrá que ver que paso con Kunsite... Yaten

_disculpa la tardanza primo, tuve un pequeño accidente, pero vamos a tu oficina y te explico bien... Darien.

Cuando los dos hombres entran a la oficina presidencial, las hermanas se juntan.

_¿que rayos paso, porque se demoraron tanto?... mina

_el loco de tu a migo choco el auto, casi nos mata, no se donde rayos me metí, es un psicópata, lo encontré jugando a la play en su casa, y no sabes la mugre que tenia, esta desequilibrado, si sos su amiga te aconsejo que hables con el, ahora me voy comenzar con esos papeles que tengo, apropósito ¿que le pasa a la estirada de rei?, que me miro con desprecio recién...Serena.

_digamos, que le dije un par de cosas, nada después te cuento...mina se va a su oficina a buscar su celular para comunicarse con Kunsite.

El celular sonaba hasta que fue atendido por una mujer.

_hola, ¿quien es?...

Mina no contesta y corta la llamada, imaginando muchas cosas en su cabeza, se queda por un rato en silencio tratando de respirar profundo, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, y al pestañear deja caer una, que seca rápido cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

_disculpe señora, digo Mina, el señor Kou la necesita en su oficina... Amy

_muchas gracias Amy, ahora voy...mina se arregla un poco el maquillaje y se dirige a la oficina de Yaten.

En la oficina central...

_he visto varias irregularidades en la contaduría, y bueno ahora pude tomar algunos archivos que no había podido revisar antes, te necesito de mi lado primo en esto , hay una mano negra en todo este lio... Yaten preocupado.

_desde hace unos meses he visto un par de fallas, yo le dije a tu padre que algo no andaba bien, ademas falta dinero en la caja, y eso no es de ahora.

_¿tienes alguna sospecha?... Yaten

_hice un par de averiguaciones, no he llegado muy lejos, pero han habido movientos de caja , pequeños, al extranjero, el ultimo movimiento fue del departamento de compras, debo hablar con el tesorero para saber que fue lo que se compro... Darien

_actuá con discreción, que nadie sospeche de esta investigación, se que mi padre tenia sospechas, pero me sorprende que no haya echo nada todo este tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que no quiere dirigirme la palabra, viste como ignoro en la cena, no tengo nada en tu contra, pero el te estima mas a ti que a mi, y te llame para que me ayudes a demostrarle que soy capaz de llevar este hotel adelante, ¿puedo confiar en ti?... Yaten muy serio.

_por supuesto, después de todo somos familia y sabes muy bien que no me gustan las cosas raras. Darien le sonríe y le extiende la mano a su primo, ambos se dan un apretón de manos quedando de acuerdo, luego el morocho se retira a su oficina.

Serena estaba ordenando los papeles de la oficina y tenia puesto los auriculares en sus oídos. Estaba escuchando música clásica. Cuando ya tiene todo listo cierra sus ojos para contemplar la música y comienza a danzar lentamente, Darien llega y la ve bailar, la mira raro, pero le llama la atención su manera de moverse, intenta acercarse pero ella se acerca tan rápido que el no puede alejarse y es empujado por la joven.


End file.
